schoolforadventurersfandomcom-20200214-history
Course Catalogue
General Education Department Department Office: '''Headmaster's Hall, Second Floor '''Head of the Department: '''Headmistress Veraniel Sansdarth Staff *Professor Laurel, Administrator of Social Affairs and Decorum *Armsmaster Iyern Wrought Overview of Curriculum General education department classes are supplementary classes that students either opt to or are required to take. Required Classes *Basic Training: How to Survive in the Field *Decorum Class **Starting later in the year, decorum will include the study of courtly etiquette and different forms of formal dancing. Coursework includes assigned reading, lecture, and the Winter Ball. Classroom: Aldus Lecture Hall (girls) and Basit Lecture Hall (boys). Instruction: Laurel, V. *The History of Easden *Physical Conditioning **Instruction in a variety of exercises and conditioning activities, meant to increase resilience and endurance. Classroom: Improv Battle Grounds. Instructor: Cross,N. *Tactics and Strategems **Students will learn and debate the basics of individual and group battle tactics and strategy. Classroom: Basic Lecture Hall. Instructor: Halden, R. *World History Foreign Language Requirement *Basic Nornese (Nornese I) *Basic Rawen, Common Northern Dialect *Basic Serathian, Royal Dialect *Intermediate Nornese (Nornese II) *Intermediate Rawen, Common Northern Dialect *Intermediate Serathian, Royal Dialect Cleric '''Department Office: '''Headmaster's Hall, Fourth Floor '''Head of the Department: '''Rhianna Aisling Staff *Naleni Cross *Bhen Fienne *Lam Bast Overview of Curriculum The Cleric Major is open to those who are interested in the study of both magical and non-magical healing theory and practical application. The Cleric Major has a program that is highly tailored to each student according to interest: students may choose to either cover a wide breadth of subjects or specialize in a specific area or combination of areas. Specializations may fall under the four main categories: non-magical healing theory, non-magical healing practice, magical healing theory, and magical healing practice. To successfully complete the Cleric program, each student is required to take the appropriate general education classes, the Cleric core classes, and a minimum of four Cleric electives. Also, for the first five years, each student is required to participate in field work on-site at the Eastridge Academy Infirmary. Past field-work experience cannot be applied towards the field-work requirement. However, students may fulfill their field-work experience by working off-site in one of the local towns surrounding Eastridge. Students who wish to work off-site must see the head of the department. Additionally, all Clerics are required to participate in Improvisational Battle and the In-Action Assignment Core Requirements *The Art of Healing I **Students will be given a brief overview of the skills needed for being a Cleric and will be introduced to various forms of healing arts. Coursework will require weekly readings, lecture, and lab. Concurrent enrollment in Field Work 1: Eastridge Academy is mandatory. Classroom: Cleric Workroom 1. Instructor: Aisling, R. *The Art of Healing II *Battle Triage **In this class, students will learn how to assess emergency medical situations and triage appropriately in battle. Classroom: Cleric Workroom 4. Instructor: Fienne, B. *Field Work: Infirmary **To be taken concurrently with The Art of Healing I. This class is the field-work component of The Art of Healing I. Students will apply their knowledge to real-life injuries incurred by students from Sparring I. Classroom: Infirmary. Instructor: Aisling, R. *Healing and Nutrition in the Field *Differentiated Healing I: Infants *Differentiated Healing II: Children *Differentiated Healing III: Adults *Differentiated Healing IV: Elders *Healing Endurance: Treating Long-Term Illnesses Electives *Healing Herbs and Poultices *Battle Triage *Plagues and Pandemics *Magical Injuries and How to Heal Them *Healing the Unnatural: Non-Magical Cures for Magical Ailments *Healing and Nutrition in the Field *High-Level Probe Spells *Non-Magical and Magical Potions *Amulets, Charms, and Other Healing Items Thief '''Department Office: '''West Tower, Second Floor '''Head of the Department: Unknown. No one ever really knows who the head of the Thief Department is; just that, if a representative if needed, two will show up just to keep people guessing. 'Staff' *Nianzu *Carmine Overview of Curriculum The Thief major may or may not teach students or non-students about aspects of thieving or non-thieving. The core requirements remain shrouded in mystery and shadow. Lots of it. However, if one were to really press, students are required to take the appropriate general education classes, the Thief classes, and a certain minimum of Thief electives. Each Thief must complete all mission objectives given to them in classes. Additionally, all Thieves are required to participate in the mentor program, The Game, Improvisational Battle, and the In-Action Assignment. Core Requirements *The Art of Theft **Students will be given a brief overview of the skills needed for Thievery and will be introduced to various philosophies behind the morality of Thieving. Coursework will require the memorization of the Eastridge Standard Thief Code, weekly readings, lecture, and a field-work component that will include close observation of a subject and educational appropriation of said subject’s items. Classroom: Varies by session. Instructor: Nianzu. *More on the Art of Theft *Mastering the Art of Theft *Rudimentary Stealth **An overview of stealth strategies, students will learn the basics of stealth, including breaking-and-entering, entering-without-breaking, and disarming traps. Classroom: Varies by session. Instructor: Nianzu. *Lock-picking and Pick-Pocketing **Students will learn the basic practical and magical applications of lock-picking and pick-pocketing, including the picking of a variety of locks, sleight of hand, and the practice of disarming behavior. Classroom: Varies by session. Instructor: Nianzu. *The Game *Field Work: Thief Mentoring *Field Work: Improvisational Battle Electives *The Art of Disguise *Sleight of Hand *Shadow and Darkness *The Truth and The "Truth": Lie Detection and Truth Spell Evasion *Knife-Fighting and Bar-Fights *Mystery and Misdirection *Advanced Code-Breaking and Code-Making *Counter-Thievery *Covering Your Tracks: Sneaking In and Out Without Detection *Diplomacy and You: Charming Your Way Out of a Sticky Situation Mage 'Department Office: '''North Tower, Third Floor '''Head of Department: '''Eleanore Beven, Arcane Magics Staff *Isabella Colwyn, Combat Casting *Joe Valint, Rune Magics Overview of Curriculum The Mage Major is open to those who are interested in the study of rune magic. Classes involve the study of the basic principles of the rune system as well as practical and combat runes. The Mage Major has a program that is highly tailored to each student according to interest: students may choose to either cover a wide breadth of subjects or specialize in a specific rea or combination of areas. To successfully complete the Mage program, each student is required to take the approrpiate general education classes, the Mage core classes, and a minimum of six Mage electives. Additionally, all Mages are required to participate in Improvisational Battle and the In-Action Assignment. Mage students are usually offered the opportunity to get a Rune each year. Students who wish to get Runes must submit a formal request which will be reviewed and evaluated by the Mage department. Not all requests are approved. Core Requirements *Introductory Rune Magic **Students will learn the basics of rune-casting as well as the casting of all runes in ''The Rune Primer. Coursework will consist of assigned reading, lecture, and practicum. Classroom: Lecture Hall. Instructor: Valint, J. *Combat Casting **Students will learn to evaluate the five combat-casting factors: time, energy, counter-casting, peripherals, and accuracy. Coursework includes assigned reading, lecture, and practicum. Classroom: Improv Battle Grounds. Instructor: Colwyn, I. *Dark Magic Counter Casting *Field Work: Improvisational Battle *Field Work: In-Action Assignment Electives *Identification and Usage of Magical Items *Summoning Spells and Animal Magic *Rune Magic in Practice *Creation of Magical Items *Advanced Rune Magic *Advanced Combat Casting *Working in Tandem: Multiple-Caster Spells *Elemental Magic and its Uses *Planning Ahead: Knowing When and How to Use Peripheral Warrior '''Department Office: '''South Tower, First Floor '''Head of Department: '''Kherif Halden Staff *Ivan Trowe *Rui Halden *Valyx Cross Overview of Curriculum The Warrior Major is open to those who are interested in the study of combat. Classes involve studying basic principles of fighting, and Warriors can specialize in particular weapons or particular forms of unarmed combat. Beginning their second year, Warriors participate in the Rankings, a series of competitive sports-type challenges. Warriors compete with students in their year, and the Rahkings largely determine available positions and work opportunities after Eastridge. Core Requirements *Sparring I. **Students will receive mentoring and guidance from a second-year student in the basics of Sparring. Classroom: Sparring Grounds. Instructor: Halden, K. *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Weapons-work **Students will receive basic training in the use of weapons and step-sets. Coursework includes lectures and assigned reading. The first half of the year will be spent on the study of basic sword-work, and the second half will be spent on application. Classroom: Sparring Grounds. Instructor: Trowe, I. *Armor and Armory *Unarmed Combat Basics **Students will learn the fundamentals of unarmed combat. Classroom: Sparring Grounds. Instructor: Halden, K. *Field Work: Improvisational Battle *Field Work: In-Action Assignment Electives *Weapons Specialization (Independent Study) *Grabs and Grappling : Students will study grabs and grappling. Coursework includes lectures and assigned reading. The first half of the year will be spent on the study of basic grabs and the art of grappling, and the second half will be spent on application. Classroom: Sparring Grounds. Instructor: Trowe, I.